The statements in this section merely provide background information related to the present disclosure and may not constitute prior art.
It is known a type of spraying system which includes an agricultural sprayer associated with a plurality of sources of products to be sprayed, generally products in liquid form.
This spraying system is equipped with a plurality of spraying members which are each adapted to spray at least one product coming from the different sources.
Also, the system includes multi-way gates which are actuated by the operator to link and associate one of the product sources on one of the spraying members, according to the selected position of the gates.
With this type of spraying system, there is a risk of inadvertently linking one of the product sources with a spraying member not adapted to this product.